Black Sun (Guild)
Black Sun(黒い太陽 Kuroi taiyō) is a new guild to Fiore. This guild values connections, power, and secrecy. They believe that if you are powerful and able to fend for yourself,then your added to a group who can do the same thing it'll become an unstoppable force. Though it is lower on this list Black Sun does value teamwork but it doesn't mind solo power. Black Sun to the normal persons eye seems like just a run of the mill guild with some powerful wizards, but to the loyal and long lasting members know the secret behind the guild. Unlike most legal guilds Black Sun goes against one of the main rules and destroys dark guilds in secret. Sato Xiao Sozen created a group of powerful mages that he sends on covert jobs to erase dark guilds and bring their guild master to justice. This is what makes Black Sun different from the rest and only a few specially chosen members of the guild know about any of this. This guild cares deeply for it's members and wont hesitate to destroy anything that threatens a member. History Sato Xiao Sozen had been hunting down and destroying dark guilds for years after he had escaped his previous guild and freed himself, no longer being their slave. Eventually he decided to go to the magic council and finally accept the punishment for the destruction of a multitude of Dark Guilds and the killing of the Guild Masters. Luckily he was able to talk the council into a more suitable punishment in his opinion. Sato then served his sentence. Once he got out, he began to put in motion the plan for his guild. In most situations Legal Guilds would simply resort to becoming an independent guild to avoid the rules of the council, but Sato believed to reach his ultimate goal of being a well known and powerful guild he needed to create a Legal Guild approved by the Magic Council. He came to the decision to abide completely to these rules and for a long period of the guilds start up time this was the way it went.This continued for the first months of the guilds creation in an attempt to gain members and reputation. Through this process the guild Black Sun was formed slowly gaining a pretty good reputation as a powerful and just Guild that was kind to it's members and brutal to it's enemies. Later down the line the inside the Guild began to change, on the outside it was still just a powerful upcoming legal guild, on the inside however it began to change into Sato's true vision. Sato and a couple of his strongest and most loyal guild members formed a secret task force to destroy Dark Guilds behind the Magic Councils back, this force was only used to help take down major Dark Guilds that had been causing far too much trouble and hurting too many people. Sato believed that if other guilds and the Magic Council couldn't stop them, then he had to take matters into his own hands. The outside appearance of the guild never fully changed it had always been known as a powerful guild but some considered it to be evil due to it's name and the Guild Masters reputation. The guild had become pretty well known and gained some pretty strong mages, sadly a powerful Dark Guild had gotten wind of this and decided to mess with this "new and powerful" guild they had been hearing about. The Dark Guild started with attacking towns without guilds to protect them, they would go in destroy buildings hurt the people steal and pillage whatever they wanted then leave before anyone could help. When Sato found out about the attack of innocent civilians it enraged him. But the true turning point and the one major wrong move the guild made was when it ganged up on one of the solo guild members of Black Sun, the moment Sato learned of this it became all out war. It is said that the following battle was more of a massacre. It is said that after the battle the guild hall itself was simply ash and rust. To Sato's dissatisfaction he had avoided killing or fully harming any of the Dark Guild members and had simply captured them and allowed the Magic Council the take them into custody. The Guild is still pretty small compared to some of the larger and stronger guilds but is still known as a pretty strong one. Sato Eventually decided that he needed strong S-Class wizards to help keep of the guilds strong reputation. He decided to create five main trials for all the members in the guild. The first was a written test with strange questions that didn't make much sense, the second part was a time limit to accomplish a certain numbers of tasks that had been spread across Fiore. The third was a simple conversation with the guild leader, if at any time during the conversation he saw or heard something he disliked you were almost instantly disqualified. The next test consisted of a small tournament between the guild members still left standing, the finale part of the test was any of the members who had won the tournament were forced to live on an island filled with monsters, traps, obstacles, and even fellow members. They had to survive for more than a week with nothing but their magic and their wit. Any people left would then be deemed strong enough to stand as one of the S-Class Mages of Black Sun, the winners of the very first Black Sun trials were Ryu Chase and Nathan Lumière this is the one and only situation in which more than one mage has been able to pass all tests. These trials are still held whenever a group of three or more people are nominated for the position of S-Class. Location The guild is located off the shore of Fiore, far from any town. The guild's design is that of a huge black castle that had been built by Sato over the course of many years. This is Black Sun's one and only guild hall and serves as both housing and a base of operations for those who are apart of the guild. The housing is optional of course but it makes it far easier to live there than to travel from some far off town. The castle has one main tower which is where Sato lives as well as where he watches over the area. The castle has a series of walls surrounding it and has only one entrance, which is the main gate. It's connected by a semi thin chunk of land making it hard for large groups to come across all at once. The interior of the guild compliments the exterior in the sense it has a very royal and castle like vibe. It has multiple guild banners and paintings, as well as a black carpet leading through most the castle. Excluding the living spaces the rooms the castle holds within it's walls are a library, bar, training room, target range though partially outside but still considered a room, sparing ring, cafeteria, kitchen, excluding small kitchens located in living spaces, and lastly the main room. The main room is where the job board is located as well as where most people spend their time.On the back wall of the main rooms is a type of thrown Sato sits on during meetings.Excluding the throne there isn't much in there except for plenty of spots for people to sit and a couple indoor trees. It also has hallways leading to all other rooms in an almost direct path. The castle also has a section for a pool and bath house, though these are not considered rooms. The guild also has a few areas with benches outside so guild members can relax outside as well as inside. Lastly there are a multitude of tunnels leading to secret entrances and exits around the land of Fiore. The castle is extremely large making it hard for new members to navigate but over time it becomes easier. S-Class Trials When the guild was first formed, it took a while for it to make a name for itself, however once it accomplished this task Sato saw the need for strong mages to represent it. This is when Sato decided to create the trials in which every mage within the guild must take if they wish to be recognized as the S-Class mages of Black Sun. Each trial was devised to test different aspects of a persons ability as well as there character, making sure they were both strong enough to face the trials that being a symbol of the guild comes with, but to also make sure they were a shining example of what the guild stood for. Sato created five different trials one must accomplish before gaining the title of S-Class mage. *'1st Trial:'The First trial created by Sato years ago was a simple written exam. To most this would seem trivial, however, upon further inspection the test doesn't have any stream lined answers. Many questions are that of morals and hypothetical situations. There are few question with a straight forward answer. This trips up many who answer too simply or overthink it. *'2nd Trial:'The Second trial was created to test the skill, alertness, and accountability of Guild Members. Sato place's a number of tasks, ranging from delivery to rescue, across all of Fiore and gives each participant an amount of time in which to accomplish them. There is absolutely no leeway in the times given, along with this the amount of time given is the bare minimum it would take someone to do so. This pushes the participants both physically and mentally. *'3rd Trial:'The Third trial is incredibly simple. A conversation with the Guild Master, however there is a catch. If at any point during this conversation the Guild Master deems you unworthy of moving forward, you fail the trial. Whatever the conversation may contain, or the subject it is on will never be uniform. This trial is form fit for each participant attempting it. *'4th Trial:'The Fourth trial is a refreshing break from some of the others. All the participants who had made it this far take part in a tournament. They are simple one on one matches, the winner of the match gets to move on. Once a specified amount of participants win, they are allowed to proceed to the next trial. *'5th Trial:'The Fifth and final trial takes place on an island filled with beasts and traps. Users are placed on this island with nothing except for the clothes on their backs. They must survive over a week on this island, those who wish to give up are allowed to take a boat back to the Guild Hall. If you manage to survive, then you are finally deemed worthy of the title of Black Sun's S-Class Wizard. Leaving the guild The guild has been known to throw going away parties for all members wanting to leave the guild. The party is normally held on a beach or around the guild hall. It includes plenty of food, music, drinks, and at the end fireworks are set off. This party is usually members only but Sato has allowed people close to the member leaving to attend as well. Sato has been doing this every time someone leaves because he believes them to be close comrades and it shows that he'll miss them, but is happy to see them doing what they wish. This is also a cover up for something else. The party is done for all members but for the ones that have been there longer and know the secret of the guild something is done before then. Members who know about Black Sun's secrets have their memories of such things erased and replaced with simple missions and good times with all of their comrades. This is of course done with the permission of the mage. After this is complete the going away party will begin and continue like any other party. Guild Master Initiation Once a Guild Master dies, the spell known as Black Dawn takes effect. After this, the candidate for Guild Master must find the secret passage to the Room of Guild Masters. Once finding this room, they are met by the Guardian of Black Sun. This guardian is a remnant of the previous guild master, given life by the fire they connects them all. If the Guardian accepts the Guild Master, they are allowed to view the book which holds all the spells and information left behind from previous guild masters. This explains the manner in which one can apply the guild tattoos and execute guild spells.This process of becoming Guild Master involves being both recognized by the members of the guild, along with the previous Guild Master. Through this the new Guild Masters are allowed to read the material left behind by their predecessors, on top of gaining the guilds spells. This title also comes with the duty of leading Black Sun's task force, that of which is used to destroy Dark Guild's without the Magic Council ever finding out. Members Guild Spells Falling Sun:(流れ落ちる太陽 Nagareochiru taiyō)The user raises one of their arms to the sky to begin to activation of the spell. A small black flame appears in the palm of their hand and begins to fly into the sky, once there it begins to grow until it reaches the size of a small meteor. The user will then swing their arm down, causing the large flame to fall to the ground, once it touches the ground it creates a mass explosion, incinerating anything the user deems as evil. Flame Lord's Grace:(炎の主の恵み Honō no omo no megumi)This spell is only usable once one obtains the Guild Masters tattoos. The user swings their arm forwards, holding it out ahead of them. Once they do this the tattoos along their arm will begin to glow the respective color of the users guild mark. The tattoo will then burst out from their arm, causing flames that rush towards nearby guild members and envelope them in a protective flames. These flames take on the hue of the users Guild mark and protect the user from oncoming harm.The spells duration is dependent on the skill of the user. Black Summit:(ブラックサミット Burakkusamitto)This spell requires the tattoos which belong to Guild Masters of Black Sun. The user will hold out their arm, upon activation the tattoos will begin to give off a bright glow which takes on the color of their respective guild mark, flames will then envelope the lower half of the tattoos before jumping off the users arm and forming silhouettes of all the previous Guild Masters from fire. These fire guardians will then begin to fight for the user, having near the original power of those Guild Masters they represent. The flames of each guardian will change to the respective color of the original guild mark each Master had. Black Dawn:(黒い夜明け Kuroi yoake)This spell requires the tattoos bestowed upon the Guild Masters of Black Sun. Unlike all of the other spells the guild posses, this one isn't meant for offensive or defensive uses. Instead it acts as the trigger for an event relating to the next Guild Master. Upon the users death, the upper half of their tattoo will softly glow and fade away, once faded, their spirit will take the place as the Guardian within the Guild Hall. The one who protects the book containing all of the Guilds spells and knowledge. In Essene it allows a new dawn to rise as they fall, giving reason for the spells name. It is there to help usher in the next generation of Guild Master. Trivia *This has been a long piece of work, helped along by much of this sites community *The Guild symbol was a creation of Flame Lizard who was doing an event for guild symbols when I first joined *All current members of my own characters, but eventually hope to get more users to join. *Sato Xiao Sozen has been the only Guild Master to this day *The Guild was in the process of creation long before Sato ever pitched it to the magic council. The plan had been in play only a year or so after Sato's escape from the Sun Worshipers